


I Don't Wanna Look at Anything Else Now That I Saw You

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose Loves Stevie Budd, Double Penetration, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Multi, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Stevie snorted, scratching her fingertips through the hair on David’s thigh, “probably not.” David hummed in agreement. He closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the crown of Stevie’s head.“I’m sorry, are we boring you?”Patrick, David, and Stevie have sex. That's it. That's the whole thing.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	I Don't Wanna Look at Anything Else Now That I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> CW: explicit sex throughout.
> 
> Written as a pwp, but it takes place in the same universe as Best Wishes, Warmest Regards, Fondest Consideration

“Do I want to know how that happened?” Patrick asked, his laughter warm puffs of air over the back of David’s neck. They lay mostly naked on the duvet, Stevie was still in her bra, Patrick down to his boxers.

Stevie snorted, scratching her fingertips through the hair on David’s thigh, “probably not.” David hummed in agreement. He closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the crown of Stevie’s head.

“I’m sorry, are we boring you?” Patrick’s hand trailed from the curve of David’s hip to wrap around his half hard cock. 

“Immensely,” David thrust his hips into Patrick’s fist. Stevie grinned against his throat, twisted away for a moment. Patrick’s hand grew slick with lube. He stroked David’s cock with quick, practiced motions. Stevie shifted so she was straddling his thigh. She rolled her hips, hot and wet, against him. 

“What about now?” she mouthed the delicate stretch of skin just over his collar bone. David moaned, head thrown back, as she twisted one of his nipples. It was a sharp spark of sensation, wet, with her saliva, or arousal, or the organic lube Patrick was using to stroke his cock. Something, fuck, it was so good; he gasped as she repeated the motion. 

David lifted his head, eyes fluttering open as Patrick’s mouth sealed over the crook of his neck. He kicked off his boxers, cock free to press hot and hard into David’s hip.

“Are you bored now, David?” Stevie blinked down at him, flushed cheeks and a tick in her jaw that meant she was enjoying this just as much as she was waiting for him to call her on it. 

Patrick sucked a hickey low enough that it would be mostly covered by David’s sweater. 

“I don’t know, Stevie,” he thumbed the head of David’s cock, “he feels pretty interested to me.” 

Stevie ground down against his thigh, forehead digging into his sternum. David slid his hand over the curve of her ass, guiding her to move more roughly against him.

“Fucking god, David,” she groaned into his chest, “does he?” 

Patrick hummed in agreement, sound morphing into a surprised grunt as David’s free hand slid between them to jerk Patrick’s cock with lazy motions.

“I’m right here,” David thrust up into Patrick’s hand for emphasis. Stevie whined, turning her head to bite David’s chest. She sucked on his nipple, alternating between worrying it with her teeth and laving the tender marks with her tongue. 

“Are you planning on doing something about that?” Patrick asked, voice gruff with desire. David glanced down to meet Stevie’s lust blow eyes. His cock twitched in Patrick’s hand, precum beading at it’s head. 

She nodded, nails biting into his ribs where she clung to him, “yes, David, fuck.” He craned his head to check in with Patrick. 

“Where do you want me?” Patrick asked, honey brown already half lidded at the prospect of David taking control. 

“Get on your back,” David nudged him into position, groaning as Patrick’s hand slid off his cock, “you can touch yourself, but don’t come.” 

“David,” Patrick breathed, wrapping his hand around his own cock, still wet with lube. He turned to lean his forehead against David’s hip as he stroked himself. 

David curled a hand around the back of Stevie’s neck, fingers tangled in her hair as he tugged her to look at him, “do you want us to fill you up?” David ran his free hand along Stevie’s ass. He reached for the lube, rubbing two slick fingers over her rim before pressing inside of her. Stevie took them easily, grinding her clit against the muscle of his thigh while he worked her open. David dropped the hand from her jaw to run through Patrick’s curls while he fingered her.

“Fuck, David,” Stevie gasped, hole tightening around him as she came. She grumbled in protest as he pulled them out, “I wasn’t finished.” Patrick snorted against David's thigh.

David smirked, easing out from beneath her, “oh, I know.” He moved to straddle Patrick, pulling Stevie with him, “you’re going to ride Patrick’s dick while I fuck you.” 

From her sharp intake of breath and the speed at which Patrick’s hand closed around the base of his cock, they were both very on board.

“Fuck,” Patrick groaned, he reached up to curl a hand around Stevie’s hip as she sunk down on him. “Give me a minute,” his eyes were shut tight with the effort to delay his release, “I’m so fucking close, Stevie.” 

She smirked as she settled against his chest, “but David told you not to come, didn’t he?” Stevie pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw, smoothing the tension away. “It’s going to feel so good when you do,” she said, quieter. 

“Of course it is,” Patrick agreed, voice a little breathless, “it’s David.” 

“You’re being so good for me, Honey,” David interlaced their fingers over Stevie’s hip as he pressed in. 

Patrick groaned as David began to thrust, Stevie building a counter rhythm. Pleasure and pride rolled through David. 

“Please,” Patrick begged, biting his lip white. He writhed beneath them. Stevie leaned forward to lick the sweat from his neck and he keened, arching off the bed as much as he could with her weight pressing him to the mattress, the force of David’s thrusts holding them together. 

“Oh, fuck,” Patrick gasped as Stevie’s mouthed at his pulse point, “please, David.”

Stevie came first, breathing shallow moans into his throat, she twined herself around Patrick’s body. 

“Come for me, Patrick,” David curled over Stevie’s back to weave his fingers through Patrick’s curls. His own orgasm pulsed through him as Patrick cried out, arching eagerly into the pinpricks of _pleasurepain._ “So good, Honey,” David praised, tugging sharply as Patrick fell apart. 

David rolled over, tucking Patrick against his side. Stevie sprawled over his chest, nearly elbowing him in the face as she whipped her bra on the chair in the corner, “Incorrect.”

David loved them so fucking much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️


End file.
